


Snow Bunny

by Feral_Pink_Punch



Category: Hip Hop RPF, Lil Peep (Musician) RPF, Music RPF, XXXTentacion (Musician) RPF
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Demon, Gore, M/M, Mutilation, One Shot, Sadness, Underworld, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Pink_Punch/pseuds/Feral_Pink_Punch
Summary: In which a demon with horrible intentions finds a broken angel.





	Snow Bunny

** **

_**“**I’ll eat your flesh, lil bunny"_

“what am I doing here?” he questioned his own reflection, his pale hands coming up to his face to wipe away his tears. The water from the pond swayed lightly, as the rays of the daylight shined on him and the water.

Frowning and feeling hopeless he drew lines with his finger onto the dirt. No one seemed to acknowledge his existence prior to waking up in such a place. He had roamed the populated areas asking for help from humans but he was invisible to them, it only made him question his predicament further. What did he do to deserve this? He was beyond scared… How was he supposed to get back to heaven?

For as long as he could remember he was always an angel, never at any time a human on earth. Always a holy being with his glowing halo, a silk white gown, large angel wings, soft blonde hair, and sparkly eyes. 

Everything was perfect, he went from being in the heavenly realm with love and joy to this dark and cold world, alone, how did this happen? It’s been a week or two he didn’t keep track of the time but it seemed like an eternity. He was desperate for a way back, he tried everything from flying high up to the sky to praying and calling on the Lord for help but nothing. He grew sick of it, he crawled into a dark forest that was hidden away from the populated areas, no human insight; not that it mattered they were no help to him.

He had been there only a few days, patiently waiting for another angel to come looking for him, he had a whole eternity after all.

There wasn’t much to do but to cry and sing while sitting on the ground and watching the sun run its course from the reflection of the pond he had found. 

He never needed to sleep so that made waiting a bit more excruciating, he sighed heavily bringing his knees to his chest as he began to cry loudly, maybe someone would hear it and they would be able to help, but it made his heart strain knowing the possibility of that happening was almost non-existent. 

A couple of hours went by when he heard something moving in the trees, he quickly looked over but saw nothing, he heard it again but waved it off as an animal. He rested his head back on his knees whispering a song.

“what are you doing here? Curiousness in his tone with a head tilt, Gus looked up at him, his heart falling into a pit of fear.

“all alone in the deep dark forest”, he spoke with a deep voice making Gus’s body go into a series of chills. He had no words to speak at that moment instead he stood up quickly, seeing the horns on the human-like creature black eyes, dark skin and a red robe. He knew too well what he was. He backed away from the demon that only came closer, he looked at his surroundings but it was just the water and thick trees, he couldn’t fly away the branches were too big to get through.

“you’re like a tiny bunny trying to find an escape” he laughed, stopping right in front of him as he watched the angel stare back at him with his scared eyes. 

He was much taller than the demon, but his stare was enough to make him shudder in fear, he could already feel his stomach turning and his body shaking. 

“How’d you get all the way here, Gus?” he felt like cold water was upon him hearing his name come from such a foul being. 

“h-how do you know my name?” He looked at him with innocent eyes. 

“we’re derived from the same maker” he grabbed his chin lightly making him stare into each other’s eyes, he didn’t fight it because who knew what intentions would come from him. “It’s not that hard to figure it out, you just have to try”

It came almost instantly and it was quite bizarre how he could acquire his name just by staring at him “Jahseh” he spoke quietly, avoiding his eyes.

“that’s right” he let go of Gu’s face

“son of Paron” he whispered in fear, “I don’t think you should be near me” he hugged himself staring at the leaf-covered ground.

He smiled coming closer to Gus “I eat rabbits, I tear their flesh apart but never a bunny” he lightly grabbed his hand making Gus gasp feeling the roughness of Jahseh’s hand. 

“your skin is so soft” his thumb rubbed the back of his hand lightly, making sure his claw didn’t injure the poor thing. 

His breath hitched as he took his hand away from Jahseh’s, stepping away from him which only caused the shorter of the two to smile, a terrible feeling was set now “I need to go home, I’m lost” he swallowed the fear that was looming in his chest. 

He leaned in closer “did you know that this is my forest” 

Gus shook his head, “n-no, I’m sorry, I just want to go home” 

”hold on” he lightened up his tone, softening his black eyes. “I’ll take you home, bunny” 

Gus shook his head “you want something in return don't you?” 

Jahseh looked straight into his eyes biting his lip “I do” ”but it's so insignificant” he sighed walking a quarter of a circle around Gus, his eyes set on his wings, Gus looked at him “so minimal” he smiled “what is it?” as if he had to ask.

He stood still feeling Jahseh lightly brush the back of his wings causing glowing dust to fall to the ground. ”I just need a few of your feathers, and maybe some of this dust” Jahseh scooped the small amount sniffing it with a shaky exhale, Gus watched in horror, feeling wrong that any of this was even happening but Jahseh was right, what's a couple of feathers and angel dust worth losing? He'd grow them back in due time.

“what do you say bunny?” he bit his bottom lip with a steady stare on Gus waiting for his answer, “ok” he whispered.

“Take my hand” he extended it towards the shy angel all he did was stare at it unsure of what to do, “It’s dangerous, I wouldn’t want you to get hurt” Gus slightly nodded taking Jahseh’s hand into his as they walked down the dead leaves, the sun finding its way home and the moon coming to take its place. 

/////

The hours of them walking for what seemed like a never-ending path grew long. The sun was completely gone, it was pitch black, the tree branches were too thick to let any moonlight seep through, but finally they stopped in a place surrounded by trees, Jahseh let go of Gus’s hand looking at the ground, kicking away a few leaves. Gus watched in confusion, 

“What is that?” he asked once Jahseh seemed to have found what he was in search of, Jahseh looked back at him his eyes were glowing white now, Gus stumbled backward into a tree, holding onto the old bark.

“The place that I crawled out of” Jahseh went to grab Gus by the arm, pulling him roughly with him.

“No, please” he whined as he tried to make himself heavier but it was no use. He forced him down into the hole, collecting dirt as he slid down landing upon rough ground, there was a light glow coming from a few candles and the smell of blood mixed in the air with the wax. His breath became heavy and as he felt hopeless again, he heard Jahseh slip inside and stand right behind him.

“You said you were going to help me!” tears ran down his cheeks, as he got up, confronting Jahseh, he didn’t care if he would hurt him, he was going to fight his way out of this. How could he of been so stupid to trust him? He should have flown away when he first saw him… now he was unsure of his fate, it made him feel agonized.

“I’m sorry bunny, I lied” he kissed him gently but Gus felt a striking pain on his own lips, he pushed Jahseh away seeing malice in his eyes and a wide grin. He hurriedly attended to his lip, it felt like it was on fire. 

“What did you do to me?” he questioned with frantic eyes, his fingers touching his wet lips, he stared at the blood on his fingertips “why?” he asked breathlessly looking at Jahseh who just laughed. 

His heart started to beat louder, he needed to get out of there. It was a mistake to have trusted such a monster, he backed up extending his wings ready to make his escape throughgh the hole, but Jahseh lunged onto him making them fall back onto the ground. 

“I can’t let you leave me now, I’m alone” he whispered in his ear, stroking his hair. 

”GET OFF OF ME!!” he yelled in hopes of the demon backing away but he was clearly too weak now. Jahseh just stared back at him and it scared Gus to the lowest levels of fear, he wondered what was going to be of him?

He grabbed a handful of the angel’s hair making him yelp like a dog, he turned him around quickly pushing his face into the rough ground, his clawed hand pinned him down, holding him steady as his free hand pulled his wing lightly making it extend. 

Gus shivered at the feeling of Jahseh holding his delicate wing “Please, don’t” he spoke with a brittle voice, his wide eyes stared at the gravel scared for his life because he knew now what was coming. he felt Jahseh hold a single feather in between his claws, his heart skipping a beat.

“What a world- to find someone like you in the treachery of this rotten earth” he plucked the feather tossing it to the ground, Gus scrunched up his face in pain.

“You said you would help me go home” he coughed out.

“Such a gullible bunny” He took another feather into his claws “you’re a delicate, pure being, I want to ruin that” he plucked the feather watching it spiral to the ground. He groaned in pain, cursing himself for ever letting himself be taken with Jahseh.

“Do you want that, bunny?” he leaned in, being a mere inches from the angel’s pink-tinted face, his claw that been doing the plucking held his face tightly making him look into the eyes of the devil, he held a smile when they were face to face, but Gus had a terrified look and tears ready to stream. “Do you want me to tear your flesh apart?” he made him nod despite Gus’s words “No, please don’t” he laughed letting go of his face “Because i’ll give you what you want” his hand went up his gown, “DON’T!” he gasped while digging his face into the ground, his face heated now of embarrassment.

“Why not? It’s so much fun to play like this” he rubbed the tip of his cock, making Gus moan trying to hide into himself feeling ashamed. “Please, just take me home, I don’t want this” 

“If I took you back home, do you think HE would want you like this? Bloody, bruised, ruined by me” he stopped rubbing him, placing his hand back on his wing, “let’s leave that for later” he cooed into his ear causing Gus to whine quietly.

“I really do thank him though” he mocked ”because he brought me you” His long claw yanked the gown off of Gus, hurting his wings in the process, he felt the cold touch his naked body- he didn't want to be there, he closed his eyes trying to think of other things.

He bit his wing making Gus squirm, pulling down roughly, a loud shriek filled the air as his wing was torn from his back. More tears ran down his face “please, stop” his voice shaky and quiet but Jahseh had no intention of stopping. 

“You’re never going to leave me” he smiled placing the torn wing next to Gus, his eyes widening in horror seeing it detached from his body. He felt his hands shake as he brought them closer to his chest.

Jahseh dug his teeth into his left-wing, making Gus bite his lower lip drawing blood. He waited for the excruciating pain to come. It was a slight second of pain before he went into a shock, his body feeling completely numb, he fell into a fetal position after the last bit of ligaments were ripped from his body. He didn't even feel the blood dripping from his back or he didn't have the mind to take in what Jahseh had said as he sat in front of him, one of his wings in his hands. He had a smile on his face and his heartbeat felt slow when he watched Jahseh bring the wings up to his bloody lips.

He devoured the wing whole leaving Gus to soak in his blood and tears 

“You won’t be needing this anymore” he gripped onto the halo that as of now was dull and rusted. “N-no” he managed to choke out from his staleness. Jahseh pulled it away with force despite his broken state there was still some strength in it but not enough to save Gus from this nightmare as it was torn away from him he felt something else leaving his body making him feel like he was about to die, but he could never.

Now he was nothing...

  


“I’m going to make you permanently mine” he growled in his ear before sinking his teeth into his pale shoulder. Gus bit his lip whining. A scorching blaze that came from the demon’s clawed rough hands started melting onto his hips, they pulled him underneath Jahseh roughly, the heat of his breath hitting the back of his neck, chills ran down his spine, he could feel Jahseh positioning himself, all he could do now was stare at the ground and let his tears fall.

////

He shivered, his teeth chattering all while his eyes stayed staring at the grimy ground. What was left of his gown was back on but the blood from his gashes soaked his back. A mixture of blood and cum ran down his legs, he could still feel the burning touch of the demon on his body- The taste of blood lingered in his dehydrated mouth as well. Dry streaks of blood ran down his chin. His halo was gone, his solace... 

his skinny fingers shakily outlined the collar around his neck they ran down the chain that was attached to it, he let out a cry before digging his face into his knees that were pressed up to his chest. 

He felt so alone...


End file.
